


If That's What You Wanna Do

by FrozenHearts



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Bar Room Brawl, F/M, Frank is a dick, Friendship, Gen, Harassment, Hikaru Sulu carries a sword at all times, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Insults, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, James T. Kirk Has Issues, Just here for a few minutes, Protective Spock, Protectiveness, Scars, Shore Leave, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Tarsus IV, These OC's are not important really, Why Did I Write This?, Winonna was not the best mom, protective crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the Enterprise learn some disconcerting things about their captain</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Five times they watched their captain's back and one time he returned the favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nyota Uhura & Spock

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at a 5+1 regarding Star Trek, so here's my attempt!

**1.**

Nyota Uhura knew that when she was given shore leave with the rest of the crew, she was going to give the captain a piece of he. mind- it was utterly embarrassing, the way he had been acting as of late, and she didn't understand.

Neither did Spock, as they sat at the diner table with the rest of the bridge crew in Bones's hometown in Georgia. She sat with her head on Spock's shoulder, sharing a plate of steaming cheesy fries with her Vulcan boyfriend. Across from them was Sulu and Chekov, trying their hardest to get Scotty to give Chekov at least a sip of whatever beer he was drinking.

"You know that Pavel can drink you under the table," Sulu said, accompanied by the seventeen year old's smug grin. 

Scotty shook his head as he took a swig, "Hikaru, whilst 'ah don' disagree, 'ah have teh say nae!"

Uhura laughed as Keenser than tried to swipe the glass for himself, much to Scotty's dismay and Sulu and Chekov's excitement.

"I regret to see that Mr. Chekov and Mr. Sulu's antics have failed to entertain the Captain as they normally would," Spock commented. Uhura stole a glance at Jim, who was in a sort of argument with the doctor.

"We're on shore leave, Spock," Uhura reminded him, "and I think Kirk is pretty occupied right now."

Spock hummed with agreement, and the two watched as Jim and Bones's argument got more heated. Jim's face was red, his cheeks pinched and Uhura could practically feel how uncomfortable Jim was at the moment.

In front of him was a burger and.fries, barely touched and probably cold. From their table, Uhura could see a television hanging over the bar, displaying a news report that no one was really listening to until a waitress came by.

She was tiny, with bright blonde hair and too much makeup, but she was cute, and Uhura knew Jim would try to flirt with her. It was practically second nature for him. But as the waitress began talking, Jim didn't seem interested at all.

Huh.

"Anybody need anything else?" the waitress aaked, her gaze flitting to Jim every few seconds as he turned his attention to the television. Onscreen was a picture of a man in Starfleet uniform, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The rest of the crew had been watching as well, Chekov innocently pointing out, "Keptin, isn't zat your father?"

Uhura blinked. Well that explained the captain's attitude as of late. Why he was sad, why he seemed to be doing everything so half-heartedly. Uhura looked at Jim; he had a weak attempt at a smile on his face, his blue eyes bit as bright as she knew them to be.

"Yup!" Jim said quietly, popping the letters, "That's my dad.... again."

Chekov looked about to say more when the waitress slammed her hands on the table, red lipstocked mouth forming a perfect 'o' of surprise.

"Jim?" Spock spoke up this time.

The waitress had already started speaking, her words blurring together, "Ohmygodyou'reGeorgeKirk'ssonthatissocool-"

Jim nodded slowly, and Uhura could see he was already tuning her out. Spock leaned forward, clearing his throat to catch the waitress' attention.

The entire crew noticed now, Chekov flushing a deep red at the obvious discomfort he had inadvertently caused.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," everyone was surprised when Spock stood from his seat, his voice firm as he cut the woman off curtly. The waitress blinked owlishly at him.

"But I work here-"

"You are causing our captain distress with your inquiries," Spock said, gesturing to the television, "and it is unlikely that you will get any answers to your questions regarding Captain Kirk's father as he had just been born at the time of his death."

The waitress was unperturbed as she shook her head, "But-"

"It is illogical that an infant would remember such things," Spock said, then turned to Jim.

The man looked like he wanted to disappear, and Uhura didn't blame him. On the television, the news report had moved on to something else. Not that anyone was paying attention.

"Captain, I believe it is logical that we pay and take our leave elsewhere," Spock said.

"Right," Jim agreed absentmindedly, throwing a few bills on the table. Chekov rushed to meet the captain's long strides as he got up and started walking, spouting apologies as he went.

Jim had left his burger untouched at their table.

As they walked along the road, however, Uhura was surprised to see Jim laughing with Chekov a few minutes later, as if he wasn't just asked a billion questions about his father's death.

"I think I know why,"Uhurra said, taking Spock's hand in hers. Sulu was a few paces ahead, and she could hear Scotty yelling at Keenser to stop playing with Sulu's retractable sword. Why he carried it was a mystery to everyone.

Spock raised an eyebrow at her, "Know what, Nyota?"

Uhura jutted her chin at Jim, "Why Kirk has been sad lately. But I'm assuming you already know."

"Indeed."

It was sad, really. And Uhura was surprised she herself forgot that today was the Kelvin's anniversary. One of the most heroic things a captain can do and George Kirk went and did it, leaving his newborn son behind with a legacy he'd never be able to get away from.

It was sad that Jim felt he couldn't celebrate his own birthday  out of fear for disrespecting his father's memory.

"I don't believe the waitress meant to cause the captain harm," Spock said, pullingher from her thoughts, "it is quite odd, the reactions you humans have to certain things."

Uhura nodded, "That's the human race for you. Odd and illogical."

Spock quirked an eyebrow, "Shall we go wish Jim congratulations on his existence?"

Uhura laughed, "You mean a happy birthday?"

Spock nodded, "Is it not a custom to do so?"

Uhura shook her head, "You're correct, but I think Kirk reserves this day for his father only. For obvious reasons."

Spock seemed to agree. The rest of the crew had stopped at the aide of the road, and she could see Jim sitting in the dirt with Chekov, telling the boy what she could only assume was a story about his father.

They agreed to wish Jim a happy birthday the next day, not wanting to forget the bright gleam in his eye when he spoke.

Uhura later went back to the diner to collect Jim's uneaten burger, giving the young waitress a stern talking to about minding her own business.


	2. Hikaru Sulu & Leonard "Bones" McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back from an away mission, Sulu sees ugly scars on Jim's back.
> 
> Bones scares a nurse in order make her stop asking questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was Uhura and Spock teaming up to protect Jim, this one is Bones and Sulu. Enjoy!

**2.**

Hikaru Sulu really hated going to the MedBay on the ship. It was always crowded and Bones was always scowling and cursing under his breath at the stupidity some of the crew possessed.

So a long cut from an away mission with Jim landed him on a table in the doctor's domain, with Bones- Dr. McCoy in this instance, he supposed- leaning over his wound with harsh eyes as he wrapped him up.

"Really, Doc-" Sulu started as Bones tied off thr bandage with a perfect knot.

"None of that, kid," Bones shook his head, "Captain says it often enough, I won't have you following his example." A small pat on the arm, and Sulu looked free to go. Which was a blessing, he figured, as he watched a nurse wrestle Jim down onto one of the medical tables. Sulu winced as yhe nurse caught the doctor's attention, and Bones answered with a gruff, "We'll need to cut the shirt away, get me some scissors!"

Sulu pursed his lips. Jim's shirt had gotten wet, and the planet they'd been exploring was very moist regarding the atmosphere. The inhabitants themselves had gills, and were very slimy to the touch. It was only natural that they would have come into contact with something.

Knowing Jim, it just had to ve something he was allergic to, and once the shirt was gone, Sulu could see red sores decorating the skin. They looked angry and raw, almost oozing in some spots.

Bones had caught him standing there, "I thought I said you werr cleared?"

Sulu shrugged, keeping an eye on Jim's shuddering form, "It's my break. What exactly is that?"

Bones licked his lips, picking up a hypo from a passing nurse. He flicked the end of it a few times before saying, "Dunno. We're gonna find out though. Jim?"

Sulu widened his eyes as Jim rasped out a weak "Bones? 'S that you?"

Bones jutted his chin at Sulu, "That's right, kid. Sulu is here too, he's gonna keep you company."

Sulu placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder, watching as Jim tried coughing. The hypo was pressed carefully against the captain's neck, Bones's finger on the trigger.

"Is that going to work?" Sulu asked under his breath as Bones pressed the button, emptying the contents into Jim's neck.

"Yeah. Should keep the swelling down," Bones said matter-of-factly.

"Should?"

Bones raised an eyebrow, "I'm a doctor," was all he said. As if that gave him the right to jam people with hyposprays left and right. Sulu reconsidered the notion; Bones did that anyway, whether they liked it or not. Or if they actually needed it.

Jim groaned, rubbing his neck where the hypo had just been, "Hurts like a bitch, Bones. Mr. Sulu?"

Sulu raised an eyebrow, "Yes, captain?"

"How's it look?" Jim asked. His voice was hoarse, a tad less than before. Sulu examined Jim's back, watching as the red sores had indeed started to disappear as Bones had said they would. Of course, that still left the scars, but-

Wait, what?

Sulu did a double take. When had the captain found time to cut himself on something? They were everywhere- small punctures here, a jagged on there. The worst of them were the three scars towards the center of his back. They were all thick and slightly raised, by the looks of it.

"Sulu?" Jim asked, "What's got you so interested back there?"

The scars ran down the length of Jim's spine, from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. Sulu could feel eyes boring into him, turning to see Bones staring him down with a grim look on his face.

His eyes seemed to glare, screaming at him, "Don't say anything or I'll hypospray you into next Tuesday." 

Nodding that he understood, Sulu didn't mention it, saying, "The swelling went down. Bones did a good job."

"And I wouldn't expect any less from him," Jim said, adding after a pause, "You sure you're okay?"

Sulu was tracing the scars with his eyes as he gave a non commital "Yeah. You need rest though." A slight itch of horror crept through him, and Sulu caught something on Jim's left side as he turned to Bones, a bewildered look on his face.

The scars, as far as Sulu could tell, were no doubt whip marks from the way they were raised on the skin. And the other mark? He was positive it was some sort of brand, judging by the way Jim's skin was shiny and puckered was some sort of goddamn  _brand_.

Sulu flicked gus gaze between Jim and Bones. 

Again, Bones's expression told him not to say anything, so he simply said "Yeah, Jim, I'm fine."

Bones clapped his shoulder, just about to give Jim a list of side effects from the hypo when a nurse passed by, ger face paling considerably once she saw Jim's exposed back.

"Forgive me for asking, Captain," the nurse gulped, "but are those whip marks on your back?"

Sulu's suspicion was confirmed from the way Jim's shoulders froze, the meek attempt to blow off the question escaping his mouth.

"Wha-? Uh, no, no, I..." Jim trailed, turning around to face the three of them. He looked like a deer in the headlights, blue eyes searching desperately for an escape. As Jim reached for his shirt, Sulu pursed his lips.

On the captain's arms was another series of almost faded scars, as well as another brand, similar to the first.

Dear lord, what had Jim gotten himself into?

Jim wrestled his shirt on as the nurse continued pressing for an answer, and soon Bones was yelling at her. Sulu knew Bones meant well, but it was still a litte frightening to see his face turn so red steam may as well have been coming out of his ears.

"We still have a bunch of redshirts to look at!" Bones was saying, "And the captain is not your patient, it's not in the job description to bring up old injuries. Now scat before I hypo you into next weekend, got it?"

The poor nurse gave a quick salute before running out of the room. 

"Was that necessary?" Jim asked.

"Jim, I know you don't like talking about it. And she doesn't have that kind of clearance."

Sulu looked between the two men. What were they talking about? Why would someone in the medical field need clearance regarding a Starfleet Xaptain's medical records?

"All I'm going to say, Mr. Sulu, is that it happened when I was thirteen," Jim sighed, "just..... please don't mention it to anyone?"

Sulu knew uf he said anything other than "No problem, Jim," Bones would be more than happy to kill him abd make sure no one found his body.  Or make it look like an accident.

"Of course, Jim," Sulu said, "I guess I should go now."

"Fencing match later?" Jim called after him. Sulu nodded, sending Jim a friendly smile, "You got it, Jim. See you later."

Later, after he saw the brands abd scars from their fencing match, Sulu researched Tarsus IV and promptly made himself sick.

He'd make sure no one bothered Jim about his scars again, and Bones was right on board with him when Sulu came to him with this new information. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the end is a bit awkward, but it is what it is. The next chapter should be up soon!


	3. Captain Christopher Pike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk wakes up in the middle of the night
> 
> Pike receives an unexpected call from an obviously upset Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a fatherly Pike, so here it is!

**3.**

The clock blinked in time with the ringing of his holo-phone, his room shrouded in darkness. Groaning, Pike rubbed his forehead, fingers fumbling as he picked up the phone with a groggy "This is Pike?"

"Chris?" came a small voice on the other end, "Did I wake you? Shit, I'm sorry-

Pike sat up, crisp sheets falling around his waist. He had never heard Jim sound so sad before. Not when his stepdad would hit him. Pike remembered laying witness to Frank slapping Jim around one day and it wasn't pretty, but Jim never let up. He wasn't even sad when he finally figured out his mother was never coming back planet-side, or when Sam ran away.

And Pike knew it wasn't the anniversary of the Kelvin, so something was bothering him.

"Jim? It's okay, son," he assured him, "Everything good on the Enterprise?"

Pike could practically hear Jim nod as he breathed heavily through the static, "Yeah, she's great. Team is running smoothly. But that's not why I called. I can-"

Then it clicked.

"You miss them?" Pike asked softly.

"Yes, sir," Jim's voice cracked, "I do. I don't even know if they're alive, after all I did to keep them safe-"

Pike sighed. The identities of the Tarsus survivors- thosr who could identify Kodos should the evil bastard have managed to survive the fire- werr kept under lock and key. Jim being one of them. The most important, in fact.

Apparently, judging by how Jim was ready to cry over the phone, it was weighing heavily on him. Had been for years. Pike could remember rescuing Jim from the planet, all skin and bones and ferociously biting at any who dared touch him or his kids.

Pike was patient as he watched Jim learn to open up and trust people. Watched him enter the Academy and then become a captain of his own volition. But Tarsus was something no one could forget, and now it was time to deal with it.

"Jim."

The crying on the other end had stopped abruptly.

"Your kids are safe, Jim," Pike said, "I can assure you that you are too."

A pause.

"You aren't just saying that?" Jim pressed, "Just to get me to leave you alone?"

Pike shook his head, "No, son. I'll stay on the phone with you still, until you fall asleep." It was something he had done with Jim as a kid. He'd wake up with horrible nightmares, shaking and lashing out.

"Thanks, Chris," Jim said.

Pike didn't go to sleep until three in the morning, listening to Jim ramble on about the kids on the Enterprise, keeping his mind off the kids he had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it was short, but I have never written Pike before. Hopefully I did him justice?


	4. Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock learns that unlike Vulcan children, not all children are treated fairly on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've gotten this request from multiple readers, so here is chapter 4, featuring Kirk and Spock's friendship!

**4.**

Being planet-side was never seen as an option for Spock. With Vulcan gone, he had nowhere to return except Starfleet Academy, and he was certain that it would be entirely illogical for a Commanding Officer to go back to an old dorm room. So Spock did the only logical thing: stay on the Enterprise or book a hotel if the need was required and available. 

But Jim Kirk had other ideas.

"You can stay with me during shore-leave, Spock!" was his answer, "It'll be great!"

Spock raised an eyebrow at his captain, "And how will it logically, as you say, be great?"

Jim shrugged, "Well, you've got nowhere to go for shore-leave, and I'm all by my lonesome, so it works perfectly."

And so, Spock found himself in Riverside, Iowa on Earth, sitting in the passenger seat of a beat-up old pickup truck. Jim had one hand on the wheel, the other carding through his blond hair as the wind raked it back from his face. His cheeks were pinched from the breeze, and his blue eyes looked bright, as they normally would.

Lately, however, Spock had noticed not everything about Jim Kirk was bright. Or as bright as he tried to get his crew to believe. During his physical, Spock had informed Dr. McCoy of his newfound plans to stay with Jim at his old farmhouse during shore-leave, figuring that since he was Jim's doctor, he wouldbe privy to any and all of Jim's whereabouts.

It seemed only logical that Dr. McCoy be informed.

What happened instead was a cloud of anger in the doctor's eyes, and a series of swears, each worse than the last as to "Why the _fuck_ would Jim go back to that hell house?!"

Spock found himself running over the information he had been given access to regarding Jim's life in Riverside, Iowa. Everyone knew his father had died on the Kelvin in the battle against Nero. That left Jim with his mother Winonna, who was off-planet more than she was on. According to Dr. McCoy, this lead to Jim acting out because whenever Winonna was home, she would refuse to look him in the eye, to take care of him as a mother should have. Even Vulcans had better standards at raising children, he surmised it was safe to assume as such.

it only got worse from there. His older brother Sam had run away from home, blaming Jim for the family falling apart. Spock knew such blame was illogical, as Jim could not have been aware of his actions or what his being born meant to others. There was no way for an infantile brain to comprehend such actions.

That left him alone with Frank, and his step-father (these were McCoy's words, Spock had to remember) was a "good-for-nothing asshole who didn't deserve a step-son like Jim. Or any son for that matter. Better yet, I hope he's rotting in jail right now, or dead." According to the rest of the account, Frank was physically and emotionally abusive toward Jim, as Sam had disappeared, and Winonna was never home and he was angry about it. So Jim, being the only other person home, was made to bear teh brunt of Frank's frustrations.

Spock knew that there was an indeterminate amount of time Jim wasn't home, but he knew it was not his business.

"Here we are, Spock!" Jim gunned the engine, and Spock held onto the dashboard as Jim pushed the car forward for the last mile, a stretch of dusty yellowed road and stalks of wheat and corn leading up to a ramshackle farmhouse that had seen better days. Jim stalled the engine, leaving the keys in the ignition as he pushed his door open and did the same for Spock, "Welcome to my childhood home, Spock."

Spock heaved a sigh. There was no reason for Jim to be proud of such a place. Instead of voicing this statement, he instead followed Jim up the drive, watching how carefully the captain held himself, as if on edge. A gazelle ready to flee a lion's capture.

"Ah, Jimmy!" a deep voice yelled from the front door, and Spock turned to see a middle-aged man exit the house, pounding on the weak porch steps towards them. His build was strong (Spock knew his Vulcan strength was far superior, even if he was only half Vulcan himself), and Jim almost seemed to shrink away from him, a nervous smile on his face.

Odd.

Jim Kirk was not known to shrink or be nervous.

So this had to be Frank.

Recalling what Dr. McCoy had told him, Jim's reaction was quite logical.

"Hey, Frank!" Jim's voice was tight, nodding at the man from a distance. Frank stopped a foot in front of them, hands on his hips as he seemed to scrutinize his step-son. Spock merely raised an euebrow at him. He could smell the alcohol coming off the man in waves, almost like the ocean crashing to sandy shores. Jim either knew he was drunk as well or chose to ignore it, since he stiffly went over and stuck out his hand, wincing as Frank shook it roughly.

"So, you're a captain now," Frank commented.

Jim nodded, "Yup. I'm a captain. This-" he ushered Spock over, "-is my Commanding Officer, Mr. Spock."

Frank grunted as he turned his gaze on Spock. Spock was stoic as always, clasping his hands behind his back as Frank studied him. After a fw minutes of strained silence, Frank shook his head. Jim frowned.

"Frank?" he asked tentatively.

"Winonna woulda expected better from you," Frank said.

"I fear that is illogical, as from what I know of Jim's mother, she was unavailable to teach him her views on what is right or wrong," Spock said matter-of-factly. Jim grimaced, shaking his head.

Frank guffawed, "You taking it from a Vulcan, Jimmy?"

Spock was indifferent, letting Jim be shocked for the both of them. He knew Frank was merely trying to "ruffle him up", as the humans said, but he knew Jim would let his emotions get the better of him. Still, he couldn't help but feel a tad disheartened at this strangers words.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't understand your choice in words," Spock said.

"Frank, I'd appeciate if you didn't assume anything about my friends," Jim ordered quickly, "Mr. Spock has a girlfriend, and I would never get between that."

Frank laughed, "So you admit you're a whore, Jimmy? Took ya long enough. If you want to come inside, you can fix me dinner. Don't burn it like you used to, got it?"

Spock cocked his head at Frank's rank choice in words. This was not a healthy familial relationship, that much was obvious, but before Spock could convince Jim otherwise, Jim was reluctantly following Frank into the house.

Dinner was going to be awkward at the very best.

\------

Jim had ended up burning dinner, and Spock laid witness to a tirade of verbal abuse directed at Jim from his step-father. Instead of fighting back, as Spock expected Jim to do, he sat there and listened, his eyes glazed over, as if he was lost and daydreaming. Dr. McCoy said he had caught Jim do this sometimes, take himself out of the situation mentally so he wouldn't have to deal with it.

"Jim, I find the meal to be quite satisfactory," Spock tried, "well done, Captain."

Jim blinked at him, before giving him a wary smile, "Uh, thank you, Spock. Glad you like it. Sorry we don't have any Vulcan foods around."

Spock nodded, "As I am half-human, i can still consume this food. It is quite alright on such short notice."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Frank go to the fridge and grab another bottle of alcohol. At this rate, he would die from alcohol poisoning. In a very human moment, Spock almost wished he would. Jim tensed as Frank seated himself across teh table from him, and opened his mouth, starting with a loud burp.

"I take it you're quite popular on that bucket, huh Jimmy?" Frank inquired.

"I'm the Captain, Frank," Jim said curtly, "it's my job to get to know my crew."

"Mmmm-hmmm," Frank hummed, taking a swig of his beer, "Same thing your dad would have said according to Winonna. You just had to fuck it all up, huh?"

Jim paled, his voice so quiet you could hear a pin drop, "You have no right to speak of my father."

Frank scoffed, slamming his bottle on the table. Spock watched as Frank rose from his seat, steely gaze focused on Jim until he was towering over his chair, making the captain lean away so far back Spock thought he was going to fall out of his chair. It was decided then, as Frank unexpectedly raised a hand, knuckles turning white, that the visit was over, and so was dinner.

Spock didn't even realize that he had risen from his seat, "May I remind you that I have the authorization to arrest you for putting a Starfleet officer in danger, according to Section Fifty-Five C of the Federation Laws."

"Spock-" Jim warned, shaking his head, but Spock ignored him, carefully getting Jim out from under his stepfather and to the other side of the room.

"Now I advise that you allow Jim to leave this house with me, and I will not press charges," Spock stated coldly. He doubted that Frank fully understood in his drunken stupor, but knew enough to back off when a Vulcan- even a half Vulcan- was involved. Jim was already spewing apologies as Spock took him by the shoulder and steered him through the house out the front door, not bothering to quell Jim's complaints when he put the captain in the passenger seat and buckled him in as one would a child.

"Spock, what the hell was that for?" Jim cried, "And I can buckle myself in, thanks!"

Spock stalled the engine, pulling the car over to the side of the road before giving Jim a raised eyebrow, "I do not understand your anger, Jim. Perhaps you can enlighten me?"

Jim wrung his hands in teh air, "Enlighten you? Okay, I'll enlighten you- what the hell was that, threatening to arrest Frank?!"

Spock sighed. Humans could be quite illogical, but it seemed Jim made it a point to be more so. Calmly, Spock nodded, "Your stepfather was adequately drunk when we arrived. His choice of words and insinuations-"

"What?" Jim laughed harshly, "That I was the Enterprise whore? Your bitch?"

Spock pursed his lips, "In those terms, yes. They were rather unecessary and I could see that you did not welcome such ideas when you defended me."

"Your welcome, by the way," Jim pointed out.

"I thank you for that," Spock agreed, "but as my captain, your health is important, and as my friend, it is even more so." Jim was silent, and Spock took the incentive to continue, "Dr. McCoy informed me of your family history, and he was about to cause you bodily harm after inflicting verbal and emotional damage. That is not allowed withing Starfleet regulation and if you wish, we can inform them and have Frank jailed or fined for his actions towards you."

Spock waited for his answer. Jim blinked owlishly at him, before hanging his head and saying, "It's okay, Spock. Thank you for tonight."

"Jim, are you sure you don't want to press charges of assault against your stepfather?" Spock suggested, "If he is out of your way, no one else can be harmed by him."

But being the stubborn man he was, Jim shook his head, leaning his head back on the passenger seat.

"Nah, Spock," Jim sighed, "I'm fine. Let's just go find a hotel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that good at writing Spock, his speech patterns always muddled me up, with his logic and statistics. Hopefully I did him justice?


	5. Scotty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty finds out that not many people understand the word "no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the Scotty chapter, sorry if there's spelling mistakes, I'm doing this on my phone and don't have a beta

For all the things Scotty loved about the Enterprise, there were definitely a few things that he hated as well. 

Keenser feeling the need to climb on everything was one. The little green alien had done the same on Delta Vega, always disrupting the work, but at this point, Scotty knew he should just give up because Keenser went to high up for him to follow. That, and his knees really weren't what they used to be. 

A second was that he wore a red shirt as part of the Engineering department. To get things straight: Scotty did not hate the color red. In fact, it was one of gus favorite colors, but the fact was that if you wore a red shirt on the Enterprise, you were doomed to an early death. The thought just made his skin crawl, the feeling of dread worsening each time an exploration party came back with one less person to account for.

But what bothered him most at the moment was the new Ensign that was transferred to the Enterprise a week ago- an Ensign Smith or something like that. The man seemed pleasant at first, making nice with Uhura by complimenting her beautiful hair, or discussing chess with Spock. He seemed to be everywhere Scotty went, but there was just  _something_ about the lad that just didn't sit well with him.

"I'm telling ya, Keenser, th' lad is jus' nae good, lemme tell ya," Scotty found himself saying one morning as he and Keenser approached the Med-bay, the green alien carefully cradling his arm to his chest. The wires had gone wonky, and in an innocent attempt to help fix the problem, Keenser had accidentally burned his arm.

"Alright now," Scotty nudged Keenser towards an expectant Dr. McCoy, "Bones'll fix ya right up!"

"Maybe he can fix that dreadful accent of yours too," a voice commented, and Scotty turned to find himself face to face with Ensign Smith. Great. As if his day could get any worse  

"Can I help you, Ensign?" Scotty grit his teeth as the Ensign cocked his head, looking positively bored. Scotty raised an eyebrow as Ensign Smith took his sweet time to answer. It wasn't like he had an Engineering problem to fix or anything.

"I think Beta Shift starts soon," Smith drawled lazily, "I'm just praying the good Captain doesn't pair me with that piece of jailbait during flight again- monstrous thing doesn't know when to shut up."

Scotty gawked, "I really am hoping you're not talking about Ensign Chekov, laddie."

Out of the corner of his eye, Scotty could see McCoy tilt his head as he worked on Keenser's arm.

Good. That meant the good doctor was listening in. Ensign Smith scoffed.

"We all know he's asking for it anyway, with that innocent air," Ensign Smith said, "Y' know, I bet he likes having those curls of his pulled."

Scotty saw Bones tense up; he himself felt sick, ready to throw up.

"I suggest, Ensign, that you shut your trap right now before I report you," Bones growled as he tied off a bandage on Keenser's arm.

 Ensign Smith rolled his eyes, "Please, doc. I asked a few times anyway, he rebuffed me." He checked his nails as he added, "Would've been doing him a service anyway."

Keenser scuttled to Scotty's side as Bones slammed his hands on the desk, "Watch your tongue, Ensign. I'm more than willing to cut it out of that disgusting mouth."

Scotty frowned, "You realize Ensign Chekov is only seventeen. That's a serious offense even if it was consensual, and it makes me sick to even know you considered him."

Ensign Smith sneered at him, "That's disgusting, really now. I don't go for younger guys anyway, so your precious Chekov is safe."

"Well," Scotty crossed his arms, "If me or the good doctor here ever find out you're speaking like that to anyone or about anyone, you betcha McCoy will stay true to his word." 

Ensign Smith didn't get a chance to answer, as Kirk's voice boomed over the intercom, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, I'm here to say that Beta Shift has officially started, so if you're on the bridge, get your ass over here and get to work. Kirk out!" 

Ensign Smith gave a mock salute, "Well, I'll be off, sir. Be careful not to burn yourself on those wires now."

\------

After that disturbing conversation with Ensign Smith, Scotty found it difficult to focus on the task at hand. It didn't really help that Keenser had started climbing things again, but at least there was a less of a chance of him getting hurt any further.

He was just about to yell at Keenser to get down from the boilers again when none other than Chekov bolted into the room as if Hell itself was after him. The teenager collided with the mechanic, making Keenser squawk in surprise when they hit the floor.

"Wery sorry, MeesteScotty-" Chekov panicked, "I apologize greatly-"

Suddenly his conversation with Ensign Smith came back to him as Chekov babbled incoherently. His face was red and his gold shirt was ripped, as if the fabric had been held tightly in someone's fist.

"Laddie, is everything okay?" Scotty wanted to throw up.

It took a minute for the words to process before Chekov licked his lips, "Eez not important-"

Scotty put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Did Ensign Smith make any advances toward you?"

Now Chekov looked terrified, hiding his face in his hands. The left sleeve of his shirt had been torn as well, revealing an ugly purple bruise around his wrist. 

"I say no," Chekov whispered, "I say no, Meester Scott, I svear...."

Now Scotty knew he had to do something. Managing to coax Chekov to his feet, he guided him to the Med-bay and handed him off to a livid Doctor McCoy once he explained.

"I'm gonna talk wit' the Captain now, Bones," Scotty said.

Bones nodded, "Let him know I'm going to go over the reports, okay?"

Scotty had already veen walking towards the bridge when he spotted Uhura. She was a lovely lass, always polite and willing to stand up for herself. He considered asking her tolet the Captain know what happened for him, but sinply gave her a wave and continues on until he could hear Kirk's muffled voice through the door.

Beta Shift had just ended, but Kirk sometimes liked to stay behind a bit with the Ensigns to make sure they were confident in their work.  

There was a loud bang followed by a yelp and Scotty burst into the room- Ensign Smith had said he'd be on Beta Shift.

Fuck.

"Jim, is eve-" Scotty froze as he saw Kirk pressed up against the console, his back to Scotty as he fought off Ensign Smith.

"I will report you for this, Ensign!" Kirk was yelling.

Ensign Smith looked almost feral as he grabbed Kirk and threw him to the ground, moving to straddle his chest and pin his hands down. Kirk jerked and thrashed to no avail, his face red with fury.

"And who would believe a man such as you, hmmm?" Ensign Smith sneered, "Starfleet's whore?"

"Oi!" Scotty barked, and Kirk froze under Ensign Smith, all the color draining from his face.

"Come to see the show, Mister Scott?" Smith mused, raising an eyebrow.

"Scotty, Sco-  _mmmph!_ " Jim was cut off as Ensign Smith leaned down and kissed him roughly.

Oh, god. This was not happening, this couldn't be happening-

Before Scotty knew it, he was launching himself at Ensign Smith, freeing Kirk from another lip-lock and rolling aside, slamming into the console. Raising a fist, Scotty rained down punch after punch, despite Jim's hoarse protests in the background.

Scotty was panting as he came to a stop, checking Smith's pulse. It was slow, but he wasn't dead.

More than the bastard deserved, in his opinion.

Once he was sure that Smith was out for the time being, Scotry turned towards Jim; his shirt waa rumpled, his gace tinged a sickly green, like he was going to be sick. His lower lip had been split open (most likely from Smith's kiss), and a dark bruise one his cheek matched the handprint at his throat.

"Jim, it's okay now, your okay, laddie," Scotty assured him, crawling over to where the captain was slumped over. His eyes were wide and wet, and he shivered as Scotty put an arm around him.

Bones was beyond livid when Scotty gave him a shell-shocked Kirk to take care of alongsidean equally hurt Chekov, but the look in his eye was obviousw when Scotty showed him his knuckles to wrap up.

"Nice punch," Bones said as he tied off the knot of th bandages, "What about Ensign Smith?"

Scotty looked at Jim and Chekov. Both were asleep in adjacent beds, looking alright for now. They were strong though, they'd find a way to get through this.

"Wee beastie is out cold, Doctor," Scotty confirmed, "I told Henderoff to put him in the brig and send Starfleet reports of what happened. The trial should be held soon, I reckon."

Bones huffed, "Dang hope so. Piece of shit shouldn't have been allowed to step foot on a starship."

Scotty agreed. He made a mental note to have Spick or Uhura tell him about the bridge shifts more often. He knew they'd be able to watch Chekov and Jim for him should something else happen.

"Shall I let Sulu know?" Scotty said, "Since he and the boy a close."

Bones nodded, squeezing Scotty's shoulder, "Sounds like a plan. I'll keep you updated on their condition."

Scotty nodded, giving Henderoff a thankful grin for making sure Ensign Smith was deported from duty within a day, and a few days later, Chekov and Kirk were back on their feet and feeling a lot better, if not safer.

The day after Smith was officially put in jail, Scotty was so grateful he didn't even yell at Keenser once to stop climbing on the Jeffries Tubes, and later he and Jim shared a bottle of whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason this is so late is because I've been playing Pokemon Go a lot lately, and yesterday I caught a Jigglypuff! Woo-hoo!
> 
> I also realize this ended up being a protect Chekov/Kirk chapter, but that's okay because they both deserve to be protected at all costs
> 
> Anywho, the next and final chapter will be up soon, so keep an eye out!


	6. Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu finds out that Jim has very high opinions of his crew members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of this series, and I hope you all enjoy it!

The bar they were currently seating in was dingy enough to help populate an endangered plant species if the need called for it. The linoleum floor was sticky with booze, sweat and (he was fairly certain about this) dried blood. The patrons ranged from young women out with their friends to burly men nursing their sadness in a glass bottle of Jack Daniels.

Why Jim would take them here of all places was a mystery to Sulu.

He made sure his sword was folded up and tucked neatly inside his pants pocket, and he politely tried to look interested as Chekov claimed for the millionth time that Russia invented this or that or what have you. He liked the kid, he really did, but at some point he needed to talk about something else. Or come up with better inventions the Russians could have invented. Bones and Uhura were laughing at something Scotty said, while Spock was looking perplexed at Jim's choice of a venue. He could practically see the logic working through his brain, trying to decipher the mathematics and chances Jim would have to catch something here.

"So, Jim," bone barked from across the table, "Why are we here instead of at your farm? Coulda easily housed us there, instead of some cheap motel."

Sulu raised an eyebrow. He could see Jim freeze the moment Bones asked the question (crap, now Jim had him calling the Doctor "Bones" too!), the slight unease that crept into his eye as he chuckled half-heartedly.

Alright then.

"Listen," Sulu cut in, "if the Captain wants to take us to a bar for shore leave, then so be it." He took a swig of his own bottle of beer, the neck slick with condensation, "Besides, I'm not really complaining- free booze, right?"

Before Bones could reply, Chekov stood up so quickly his chair fell over with a loud bang as he raised his glass and shouted something in Russian. Uhura burst out laughing and soon Chekov was enticing her with conversation that only they could understand. Back and forth they went before Chekov paled, muttered unintelligible nonsense and high-tailed it for the bathrooms. Scotty simply cursed and took another drink of his Scotch. At least, Sulu assumed it was Scotch.

"Sure thing, Mr. Sulu- and we're on leave, so it's Jim, okay?" Jim shook his head, leaning back in his chair, "So none of that Captain stuff while we're here, 'kay?"

"You're a captain now?"

Everyone froze at the voice, Sulu raising his chin to peer behind Jim and found himself looking into the eyes of a very angry man.

Jim tensed, turning awkwardly to say hello, "Hey, Sammy...."

The other man scowled, "Don't 'Sammy' me, Jimmy. Had mom worried when you up and left without a word, y' know."

Mom? Sulu exchanged confused glances with the rest of the bridge crew. Chekov was still in the bathroom, and Scotty was too inebriated to really comprehend what was happening. Geez. Bones looked downright murderous, however, moving to get out of his chair. Sulu found himself reaching for his sword, glad that he decided to keep it on his person.

"Me?" Jim was incredulous, "I worried Winonna? Really?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You can't even call her mom? What the hell's gotten into you, Jimmy?"

Jim scoffed, "Wow, that's rich coming from the kid who ran away from home."

"You know not to bring that up. Besides, you had Frank with you, you were looked after."

Sulu noticed Spock and Bones out of the corner of his eye. From the looks on their faces, and how Uhura was currently trying to hold Bones back, this Frank guy was bad news. Right now Sam was too. They met eyes for a minute, and he wished he had gone to the bathroom with Chekov, or been as drunk as Scotty; the disapproval on the man's face was evident.

"You got your little crew here looking after you too now?" Sam jibed, "Get them to do all the dirty work for you?"

"Now s'heeeeer-laddie!" Scotty jabbed a drunken finger at Sam, and Sam sneered.

"You let your crew get drunk like this?" he said, "That's embarrassing, Jimmy."

Jim glanced at his crew, and Chekov chose that moment, unfortunate, really, to come back looking more sober than when they came in, wiping his hands dry on the legs of his pants. Uhura ruffled his hair, putting an arm around him like a mother would a son. Jim grinned at the navigator, turning back to his brother saying, "What's embarrassing is you trying to rile me up, Sam. I suggest you leave me and my crew alone."

Sulu prayed he'd heed Jim's words. He never knew Jim had a brother, but he really did not like Sam at this moment in time. He looked like a brown-haired version of Jim, but where Jim was enthusiastic and encouraging, Sam seemed harsh and worn, unkempt with his faded shirt in comparison to Jim's pristine gold shirt, a silver Starfleet insignia emblazoned over his breast. But despite praying his hardest to as many gods he knew existed and didn't really believe in, Sam Kirk did not leave, instead sitting himself down in Jim's chair, his steely gaze falling on each member of the bridge crew.

"Why don't you introduce me, Jim?" Sam grinned maliciously, "Frank and Winonna would love to hear about them."

Jim pursed his lips, "Didn't think they cared who I associated with. Or you."

Sam blew a raspberry, and Sulu flinched at the spittle flying from his lips. The man had to be buzzed at the very least if he was acting like this.

"You know Frank took very good care of you while me and mom were gone. The man prides himself on it."

Jim forced a laugh, "I see he's brainwashed you, that's great. He was the reason you left the family, Sam. You want introductions or not?"

Sulu inched closer to Chekov while Uhura and Bones managed to wrestle Scotty into a chair, half-heartedly trying to shush him, prevent him from ordering any more alcohol. Spock was stoic, his back ramrod straight as he stared Sam Kirk down from across the table.

"Just saying that people can change their ways, Jimmy," Sam raised a hand in defense, "Now why don't we start with the pretty young lady here?"

Uhura shared a wary look with Jim before stepping forward, nodding her head, "Lieutenant Uhura, sir."

Sam nodded, "Pleasure. You on clean-up duty or something? Raise team morale?"

Sulu smirked; Uhura was trying her hardest not to just reach over and slap the man across the face. She opened her mouth to answer, but the voice that came out was Jim's.

"Lieutenant Uhura is my Chief Linguistics Officer," Jim said with a pinched smile, "Knows over thirty-one languages including all three dialects of Romulan and Klingon. She's the most level-headed confident woman I know, and probably the best."

Uhura smiled at the captain, the expression turning quickly to disgust as Sam said, "The best at a good lay, huh?"

Lieutenant Uhura," Jim stressed her title, "is not a 'good lay' as you so eloquently put it. She is a Starfleet Officer and deserves the utmost respect and I don't think that her boyfriend would appreciate you saying that."

Sulu laughed as Sam paled when Spock spoke up.

"Thank you, Jim," Spock said, "for presenting logically that such words towards my significant other are not accepted."

Jim nodded, "And her boyfriend would be my First Commanding Officer Spock. He's a Vulcan."

The rest of the crew was smart not to point out how he left out 'half.' Bones snorted and Scotty leaned his head on the doctor's shoulder, Sam wrinkling his nose as the engineer let out a long belch.

He almost looked like he would start ripping into them or Spock next but his gaze went to Chekov, who stood between Sulu and Uhura with certainty.

"I'm going to ignore the two bumbling idiots you call a doctor and engineer," Sam said, "What's up with the jailbait, huh?"

"Ensign Chekov may be young, Sam, but he's smart. He can work string theories into everyday conversation. He can map out how to beam someone up to the ship in ten seconds flat, right before they hit the ground."

Sam scoffed. He was starting to leer, looking Chekov up and down as if he were a piece of meat. Sulu nudged the boy behind him a bit, glaring at Jim's brother.

"He graduated Starfleet at sixteen and joined my crew at seventeen- the youngest Starfleet Officer in fucking history," Jim hissed at Sam, "he did it in less time than I did, and another thing? He can drink like there's no tomorrow, because that's how the Russians do it." 

Sulu heard Chekov chuckle into his shoulder, liftinf his head when Jim said, "Mr. Chekov!"

"Y-yes, Keptin?"

Jim sent a smug look Sam's way, "Who invented alcohol?"

Chekov beamed, "Russia! Only the best!"

Sam looked incredulous, raising an eyebrow, "You guys are something else, aren't you? You must feel pretty good, huh, Jimmy?"

Jim gave him a curt nod, "They're my crew. Wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam nodded, rubbing his temples and leaning forward. The group was quiet, save for Bones shushing Scotty as best he could. Chills ran up Sulu's spine as Sam glared at them.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten any of them killed yet," he stated harshly, "or yourself, for that matter."

Jim squared his shoulders, "My crew knows I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

Sam's laugh was harsh and loud. It cut through the air like a knife through bread. It wasn't pleasant and Sulu wished he would just go the fuck away.

 "Right, well," Sam puahed himself out of the chair, flipping Jim the bird, "have fun on that shiny bucket you call a ship."

Jim was grinning at his crew, his eyes soft and focused on Bones and Scotty, glancing to Spock and Uhura before finally resting on Chekov and Sulu. None of them bothered to watch Sam walk away, exit that dingy bar.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Jim said, "I really lucked out with you guys. The best thing that's ever happened to me."

Sulu looked around at his friends, and realized they were all thinking thr same thing about Jim. 

They never bothered coming back to Riverside, Iowa once the Enterise was granted a new mission, but Chekov and Scotty managed to beam aboard some vodka and ale during warp that was better left alone unless you were willing to hear tales of how kind-hearted Jim Kirk was and how he was the best captain (in their opinions, at least) to ever grace Starfleet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! Sorry for getting so sappy towards the end, but I think it fits. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I don't really have much experience writing for the Star Trek fandom, and while Nyota is a great character, i find it difficult to write her, only because I'm not familiar that much with Star Trek (so I really have no writing experience regarding any character, oops)
> 
> Who do you want to see next?


End file.
